


爱情与亿万面包

by Jane47



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, 奇异玫瑰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: 埃弗雷特·罗斯和史蒂芬·斯特兰奇有了一个孩子。





	1. Chapter 1

罗斯怀上艾利克斯是个巧合，因为太过震惊，罗斯让秘书前后安排了三家私人医院做检查。斯特兰奇知道的时候也愣了半天，硬是没能挤出个笑容来。他们还在彼此试探时，罗斯就明确表示过，他不是结婚生子的类型，并且丝毫也不想尝试。后来，尽管他们还是在一起了，但除了彼此连什么山盟海誓也无。何况两人心里多半都清楚，鉴于他们各自的工作性质，要一个孩子，并不是什么好的选择。  
但怀孕的事实摆在了眼前，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇不得不让自己冷静，留下这个孩子与否，他是否真的该拥有选择权……他考虑了很久很久，最后告诉罗斯，无论罗斯做哪种决定他都会去接受。从没觉得一个决定如此棘手的罗斯苦笑着被斯特兰奇吻了吻，抱怨斯特兰奇的偷奸耍滑。  
“它要靠你来到这个世界上，所以你来决定它去哪。”斯特兰奇看着罗斯的脸说道。  
罗斯睁着眼睛看他，道可能他会让他失望……而斯特兰奇只是嘘声让他安静，接着又吻了吻他。  
  
我没有别的选择。罗斯心想道。  
  
人流手术预约在一周之后，罗斯直到第二天早上，才握着咖啡壶，告诉斯特兰奇他安排了手术。罗斯说出的对不起就像是划在空中的休止符，让斯特兰奇停了下来，他本来在吃麦片，用着罗斯的咖啡勺一粒一粒舀，太小了不称手，弄出很多噪音，让沉默更加尴尬。罗斯接着解释道，两个人什么准备都没有做，如果贸然决定留下一个孩子太不负责。他说了很多，斯特兰奇都安静地听着，最后告诉他没有关系的。  
斯特兰奇临走时用悬戒打开了传送门，并询问了罗斯具体的日期，说他想陪他一起去。罗斯婉拒了这个提议，说他自己去就好，嘱咐斯特兰奇出任务小心。大概是两个人状态都失常得太明显，斯特兰奇下意识地想哄罗斯笑，告诉他这只是小菜一碟，不过时间比较长罢了。他边这么解释，红色的斗篷就配合地在他身后比着鬼脸，踏进传送门时，斗篷还跟罗斯的肚子比了个拜拜。离老远罗斯都能听见斯特兰奇跟斗篷吵架的声音，接着光圈越缩越小，砰地一下消失了。罗斯把斯特兰奇剩了一半的麦片和咖啡倒进水池。  
  
这次的麻烦解决得很顺利，但也花了斯特兰奇一行人大半月的时间去重新安置年久松动的法阵阵眼，顺便将捣乱的魔物送回他们该回的地方。但麻烦的是回家的路。重新启动的阵眼屏蔽了附近偌大范围内的法力波动，斯特兰奇不得不和同伴从雪山深处徒步往外走，走得灰头土脸，像是逃难的难民。  
也许他此时此刻出现在罗斯面前，罗斯都会认不出来他是谁……这个主意突然打动了正要刮胡子的斯特兰奇，他放下了手里的剃刀，从圣所的房间里特意找出了当年的那件冲锋衣，让自己看起来跟当年去加德满都求取那一点可能性的时候一模一样。最后，满意地对着镜子整理了着装，斯特兰奇埋伏在了罗斯下班的路上，他要保留这份惊喜。  
  
但生活总比想象来得惊喜。  
当斯特兰奇打劫了下班后抱着购物袋回家的罗斯，搂着完全处变不惊的爱人给了他一个稍有埋怨亲吻时，他摸到了罗斯微鼓的小腹。  
  
“我忘记了手术的日期，然后……”罗斯清了清嗓子道：“医生说最好的人流期别超过40天……”斯特兰奇听罗斯解释了半天，没有去反驳那些借口，他真的要很努力才能够抿住嘴唇别露出傻气的笑，连忙打开购物袋，斯特兰奇看了看不确定道：“两人份的鲜虾沙拉，牛眼肉，法棍，鹅肝酱……”斯特兰奇顿了顿，“还有牛奶，番茄，菠菜，奶酪，苹果和樱桃？……”他没有念下去是因为他觉得这些量够开一个派对了，“今天有客人要来吗？”  
罗斯摇了摇头，凝重地告诉斯特兰奇这些都是他一个人的，如果斯特兰奇很饿，希望他能够自己再去点份外卖。  
  
当然，斯特兰奇没有订外卖，就算罗斯拥有自己能够吃下一座山的错觉，他也并不能塞下那么多食物。罗斯被斯特兰奇赶去洗澡，而他自己检查了冰箱，拿食材熬了一锅番茄浓汤。等罗斯从浴室出来循着香味找过来时，已经饿得饥肠辘辘了。  
穿上西装有外套遮挡时，罗斯的肚子看着不怎么明显，但现在他换上了睡觉穿的纯棉T恤，坐在厨房的吧台前，捧着碗喝汤时，斯特兰奇很难才能移开自己盯着那团柔软凸起的视线。虽然还只是微微有所起伏，像是罗斯吃得太多一样。  
“别盯着我看。”罗斯放下汤碗，拿着纸巾抹了抹嘴角。  
斯特兰奇只问罗斯要不要再盛一碗汤。  
“不要了，已经饱了……你都不吃的吗？我还以为你出门两个月，回来会吃光我一个月工资。”罗斯说着，稍微撑起身体从盘子里够了一片法棍，又含了一片奶酪在嘴里就着吃。  
“我先回圣所的时候，跟王一起吃了。”斯特兰奇满脸写着这件事情并不重要，转而递过切好的一盘苹果，认真道：“再吃一点。”  
“很好，现在我开始觉得自己是个孕妇了。”罗斯撇了撇嘴嘟囔道，手上倒是老老实实地把果盘接了过来。  
  
晚上斯特兰奇在浴室刮胡子，罗斯躺在床上抱着笔记本处理文件。等斯特兰奇进屋时，他才刚做完一半。斯特兰奇在衣柜前换了衣服，转身坐到床边，盯着罗斯的电脑屏幕看了一会儿，其实一个字也没看进去。罗斯瞥了他两眼，把电脑一合，翻身抱在怀里道：“看什么看，国家机密不是随便乱看的。”  
“你不继续处理了吗？”  
罗斯斜了他一眼，语重心长道：“工作也不是一天就能全干完的，何况我现在要养家糊口，干得太卖力也没人多给我一分钱，反而吃力不讨好。”  
一谈到工作，斯特兰奇稍稍沉默了一下，他翻身跪上床，罩住把笔电抱在怀里的罗斯，摸了摸他的脸，问他能不能看看他的肚子。  
“这……有什么好看的。”罗斯立马从斯特兰奇身下翻走，将笔记本放在了床头，又从床尾扯开被子，眼见着整个人就要蜷进去，但还是被斯特兰奇压住肩膀拽了回来。  
“害羞就关灯看。”斯特兰奇打了个响指，屋里的台灯啪的灭了。  
“你不是把灯丝烧了吧？”罗斯在黑暗里哪儿哪儿都看不清地盯了斯特兰奇半响，才发问道。  
“不是。”声音离得太近，吓了罗斯一跳，接着他才适应了突如其来的黑暗，由着斯特兰奇双膝分跪在他腿间，而他大腿的高度刚好可以让罗斯将双腿岔开挂上去，这姿势比躺在按摩仪里还要让人放松，罗斯没有那么紧张了。  
但还是很害羞，虽然说两个人床单都滚过八百回了，这样赤裸裸地要求观察对方的身体倒是头一回。他能感受到斯特兰奇细密得像是针毡的眼神，一寸接一寸地覆盖住了自己身体的每一寸。额头，眼角，鼻梁，脸颊，嘴唇到脖颈，斯特兰奇将罗斯和脑海中的模样对比，脸瘦了但腰圆了，斯特兰奇抿着唇角，将自己的手放在了罗斯的腹侧，“衣服拉上去我看看。”  
“有完没完……”罗斯将衣角掀起又放下，“像是啤酒肚！有什么好看的！”速度快得让人什么也看不清。  
斯特兰奇下意识皱着眉头轻啧了一声，连他自己也没意识到，只顾着偏了角度去看那一点露出的腰部，好奇着罗斯的每一寸变化。  
罗斯自我僵持了一会儿，抓住自己衣服的手指紧了又紧，将下摆又拉了上去。微微鼓起的小腹像是刚刚发酵的面团，斯特兰奇伸手摸了摸，它便乖巧地躺在他的手心下，滑腻柔软，根本让人撤不开手。  
两人都顾自沉默着，只有罗斯觉得脸上脖颈热辣一片，这简直像是老师检查作业……想到这里，罗斯连忙在脑子里挥赶这些乱七八糟的东西。但偏生斯特兰奇的神情如此凝重，以至于罗斯看了他一眼，便大脑宕机地等在那里，他肚子里那个甚至还没完全成型的小家伙，居然能让至尊法师露出这种近乎于动容的神情。  
接着罗斯有些傻地开口，却无比自然地向斯特兰奇问道：“他该叫什么？”  
这一招打得斯特兰奇措手不及，好一会儿才摇头道：“不知道，你想吧。”  
罗斯打量了一会儿斯特兰奇的脸，同意道：“也是，总不能再起个奇奇怪怪的名字了。奇怪先生有一个就够了。”  
“出嫁就该从夫姓了，埃弗雷特先生。”斯特兰奇伸手握住罗斯细瘦的脚腕，抬起来很小心地在那块凸起的圆圆的骨头上啃了一口。  
“嘿别咬我！”罗斯想要收回自己的脚，奈何超级英雄和普通人根本不在一个力量层面上，斯特兰奇攥得太紧，他只能被迫高抬着腿，整个脚底心都因为怕痒而发麻。  
顺着罗斯的脚腕向上，斯特兰奇缓缓将宽松的睡裤推了上去。露出的细致皮肤在月光下衬得跟雪一样白，斯特兰奇在上面舔咬出一个又一个暧昧不清的吻痕，像是一株植物蜿蜒地缠绕上大腿内侧。罗斯嘶嘶倒吸着气，感受着下身的逐渐浸在一片温热酥麻里。斯特兰奇富有技巧地揉按着罗斯的会阴处，节奏缓慢地一点一点逼出了罗斯的眼泪，直到释放。  
而罗斯总是拿斯特兰奇没有办法。


	2. Chapter 2

“艾伦怎么样？”斯特兰奇翻了一页书，还没等开口，罗斯又自言自语地否定道：“不然还是安德鲁？安迪？安东尼？”  
已经三天了，而罗斯还没翻完手中资料的A字打头，前特工的信息收集能力的确让人叹为观止，斯特兰奇不由在心里叹了一口气。  
罗斯盘腿坐在沙发里摸了摸自己的肚子，忽然又道：“不然我们换一种方式怎么样？先想含义，再找找看名字……”说着他将手里的一沓姓氏名录扔在了茶几上，碰了碰身旁的斯特兰奇，让他帮忙递过笔电。  
“也可以用你身边人的名字。”斯特兰奇建议道。  
“你不会觉得这样很奇怪吗，就像是小斯蒂芬，我到底喊他还是喊你呢……这真是让人困扰，是不是？”罗斯的话尾落得又轻又柔，斯特兰奇看了他一眼，才明白过来他是在对肚子里的宝宝说话。  
这情景实在有点让人想屏住呼吸，直到好一会儿，斯特兰奇才把脑海里纷乱的思绪厘清，他想，他的确知道四个月左右的胎儿会形成听力，但是对着胎儿说话？如果是斯特兰奇自己，他甚至不知道该说些什么。你好？还是初次见面？……而罗斯对这件事仿佛有着天然的素养，自然而又恰当，斯特兰奇这才想起来这几天来的诸多细节，每当他以为罗斯在“对”他说话却又自问自答时的温柔语调。  
“好学的人？被庇佑的？噢还有战争之神……”罗斯念念有词地拖动着页面向下，却忽然被斯特兰奇拉了过去，结结实实地陷进一个吻里，仰着脑袋被斯特兰奇扣住后脑勺咬着嘴唇尝了又尝。罗斯被打断得莫名其妙，直到他呼吸不畅地推了推斯特兰奇的肩膀，才被放开重获自由。  
“你！”罗斯愤愤地用手背抹了抹嘴角溢出的唾液，什么叫无话可说！  
斯特兰奇心情颇好道：“不叫乔治什么都可以。”他一本正经地拿起书，接着补充道：“乔治·斯特兰奇……听起来不会太奇怪吗？”  
“比你好！好端端地，发什么疯……”罗斯也捡回了自己的名录资料，一目十行地假装认真浏览起来。直到那天结尾，他们连一个备选名字都没能选出来，小艾利克斯继续安静地缩在罗斯的肚子里，做着一个无名氏。  
  
自从罗斯怀孕以来，除了选名字变成了日常功课之外，还有两件事情是他们都不约而同有些避讳的，一件是罗斯的工作，另一件是滚床单。  
斯特兰奇至尊法师的身份太过特殊，以至于根本没有请辞的可能，但身为政府职员兼特工，罗斯几乎也是全年无休，如果他选择留下孩子，那么某种程度上，等于他几乎放弃了自己未来的职业生涯。斯特兰奇不是没有想过跟罗斯讨论这件事，但是出于和顾虑到男人的自尊心，他们彼此之间其实很少过问工作上的问题，自然而然，斯特兰奇选择了沉默。  
而谈到后一件事情，尽管从理论上，两人都知道并不是不可以，但还是小心翼翼地维持了一个多月的手活加口活，即使有想往下做，也都及时地停住了。罗斯曾在床笫间调侃斯特兰奇会不会憋出内伤，至尊法师只表示我们可以秋后算账，接着好脾气地下床去浴室自己解决。但令罗斯出乎意料的是，最先欲求不满的反而是他自己。  
  
孕期近20周后，即便体型偏小，但任谁见到罗斯都会知道他肚子里面揣了一个小小的宝宝，他也开始将大部分的工作带回家来做。虽然事有反常，但好在他亲手带起来的部下也都得力，并未出现什么差错，只要每隔一个月罗斯准时进行工作汇报即可。下一个返工日临近，一直让两人各自烦扰的事情正是在这一天一齐解决的。  
彼时罗斯刚洗漱完毕，站在浴室内对着墙上的镜子量自己的肚围。当初罗斯单身搬进这间公寓时，唯一不满意的地方就是浴室里镶了整整一面墙的落地镜，他既不是什么时尚达人也不是什么对自己形体需要百倍观察的专业人士，实在想不通自己平日里聪明能干的助理是不是脑子被夹了，才给罗斯的房子添了这么一件事物。但他更嫌麻烦，所以一直没拆……没成想，现在倒是很方便。  
而在他身后，淋浴间里背对着罗斯冲凉的斯特兰奇毫不知情，水珠是怎样从他肩头顺着脊线滚落，又是怎样被清清楚楚地映在了镜子里。直到水声停止，罗斯才心猿意马地收回了视线，没好气地扯了两下手里的皮尺。  
“隔着衣服量不会不准吗？”冒着热气的斯特兰奇从他身后靠近，罗斯能看见他低下的头颅和站在自己身后赤裸的双腿。接着留有疤痕的双手搭在了罗斯腹部两侧，轻柔地向上拉扯着衣服，“手抬起来，我帮你量。”  
罗斯听话地抬起手，柔软的皮尺从手中被抽走，接着那一点冰凉的触感松松落落地搭在了他的肚腹之上。而斯特兰奇被衣服半掩盖着的双手和臂膀合圆圈住罗斯，向后一收，于是那一线皮尺变得紧绷，罗斯能听到自己的心跳又重又快地敲击着胸膛，他几乎是情不自禁地向后靠了一点。  
仅这一点，也足以唤起一阵低沉的笑声响在罗斯的后颈处，斯特兰奇还没离开睡意而沙哑的嗓音该死的性感。他故意缓慢地报着此时已经无关紧要的数字，一边轻轻用嘴唇蹭着罗斯的发际和耳廓。捏合着两条皮尺的交集之处，上上下下地挪动刮弄着脊侧和浅浅的腰窝，罗斯感到一阵发麻的腿软。  
斯特兰奇从镜中与面色酡红的罗斯对视，稍一送腰，身前已经充血肿胀的物事便湿淋淋地顶在罗斯的后腰上。他们整整有三个月没彻底做过了……罗斯发出耐不住的鼻音，他能感觉到自己底裤上的一滩湿润，要是搁在以前，几乎是不可能的事。  
斯特兰奇将这一切都尽收眼底，而晨勃无论何时都是极好的借口，何况罗斯又在他面前自己对着镜子抚摸自己……他干脆利落地将罗斯睡裤连同底裤的松紧带一齐褪过了胯部，剩下的部分自然而然地垂落在地，罗斯笔直匀称的腿部线条显得格外美好。而上衣的部分，却被斯特兰奇放得慢之又慢，他几乎抚过了每一寸，才让那件上衣离开罗斯的身体。并且自始至终保持着下流而放诞的身体接触，罗斯的股缝都是他湿淋淋的前液。  
他们从来没这样裸露而完整地站在镜子前，甚至还有一个小小的无名氏，住在罗斯开始显怀的肚子里。羞耻感令罗斯瑟缩而敏感。当斯特兰奇一手扶着阴茎头部，一手微压着他的腹部底端开始顶入他的穴口时，久违而强烈的被占有感让罗斯睁不开眼。他下意识地握住斯特兰奇抱着他的手臂，下身的小穴贪婪地咂住了入侵的肉棒，直到粗硬的耻毛扫上他的臀丘，罗斯才感到彻底和完满。  
“好棒……”罗斯自己都没意识到自己在说些什么。  
“还可以更好一点。”斯特兰奇搅弄着插入的部分，开拓着罗斯已然柔软湿泞的入口，向罗斯许诺着更多。  
好在罗斯的月份不算大，肚子暂时不会成为负担，只是极具存在感地鼓胀着，提醒两个成年人要小心。而斯特兰奇试探着地拦抱住罗斯的身体，在对方适应之后，后撤，向前进出了起来。  
对着镜子做爱像是把自己摆在眼前，罗斯从来不知道原来那件物事能够将他撑得多大，又是怎样看似不可能般地深深地埋入他的体内，抽出，再略带狠劲地归位，像是完成一次回归。这样进出了一会儿，斯特兰奇感到罗斯的小穴重新开始适应，便开始接连不断地操干起来，罗斯几乎是在一瞬间在他怀里绷直了脊背，嗯嗯啊啊地喊叫出声，每一声的结尾处都因被占有而破碎，并且下意识地抽紧了小腹。  
斯特兰奇不得不出声安抚罗斯，提醒他现在还有一个宝宝要照顾，轻揉着他的腰侧教他如何放松小腹，和他当年教罗斯如何取悦自己时如出一辙。  
直到罗斯完全进入状态时，他被操得踮起了脚尖，脸上全是情动的红潮，他依靠着斯特兰奇站立。能看见镜子里从交合处滴落的滑液顺着对方的大腿流下，那样的冲击感，不亚于少女的初红。他抓住斯特兰奇空出来扶他的手，紧紧地咬着至尊法师的手掌达到了高潮。  
斯特兰奇怕一次性刺激罗斯太过，不得不贴着内里很小心地动，尽量不要顶太深，而高潮后的罗斯将脸埋在了他的手心里，一副不能面对现实的模样。斯特兰奇觉得好笑，他吻了吻罗斯汗湿的肩膀，温声问道：“你今天还要回去做报告，要不要歇一会儿？”  
“……”罗斯小声地说了什么，斯特兰奇没听清，再问，才听到罗斯回答：“不去了，反正都打算辞职了……”他说得稀松平常，斯特兰奇却震惊地不能言语。  
“那你以后是打算……？”  
“宝宝还小，我们积蓄也够，在家待着……你是不是以为我会这么回答？”话锋忽然一转，罗斯特意回过头来看斯特兰奇不再能够维稳的神情，欣赏够了，才气息不稳道：“我总得出门挣钱，靠你我们连奶粉钱都付不了……嗯……”斯特兰奇看着他自发地调整着角度，含吮收缩着小穴，一副不打算离开的样子。  
“所以呢？”  
“所以提恰拉……不要乱动！……提恰拉给了我一份工作，我可以在准备好后再过去，只不过我们可能要搬家了……但有你在就方便多了……等等……斯蒂芬……太深了！快停下！……”  
而从来都视金钱为身外物的至尊法师，头一次沉默地吃起了醋。


	3. Chapter 3

罗斯快要翻完整本名录了，天气也越发燥热起来，斯特兰奇依然时不时地出去做些不费事的小任务，再在回家前给罗斯带点他想要的东西。因为他所要对付的魔物总是神出鬼没，斯特兰奇回家的时间也从不固定，有些时候只有当他摸黑爬上床，把罗斯搂进怀里的空档，两个人才能强忍着睡意说上两句话。但他们早都习惯了这样的相处模式，要是搁在之前，罗斯还上班的时候，怎样把时间凑到一起，简直成了两个人的日常游戏。  
所以，直到六个月左右的时候，斯特兰奇才意识到罗斯很久没有出门了，而发现这一点纯粹是个巧合。  
这要从某一天夜里七点左右，斯特兰奇刚从圣所回来说起。当时斯特兰奇正觉得难得有一次能在正常时间段“下班”，刚一到家，却发现家里到处都是黑漆漆的。他喊了罗斯两声，没有人应他，在屋里稍微一转，才发现罗斯正站在卧室的阳台上打电话。  
“不，这没有必要，陛下，您完全没有必要来看我……”十五楼的层数，衬得半个纽约夜景如画，站在窗边完全可以尽收眼底，罗斯大概是没想到斯特兰奇回来的如此之早，所以直到斯特兰奇走到他身后他都没有发觉，“请不要再相信那些可笑的猜测了，我既然答应了料理好事情之后就去瓦坎达赴任，那么绝对说到做到。还是说，您在瓦坎达已经清闲到开始找人聊天解闷了吗……当然，绝对乐意奉陪。只是现在不合适，我这边不大方便。……”  
直到罗斯挂掉电话，斯特兰奇才上前一步搂住他，“嗯！？”罗斯被结结实实吓了一跳，发现是斯特兰奇之后伸手在他腰上狠狠拧了一把道：“故意的是不是？”  
“下班回来发现你在给别的男人打电话？……我站在你后面很久了，埃弗雷特·斯特兰奇先生。”斯特兰奇微微低头，示意罗斯最好亲他一下。罗斯倒是很配合地在他嘴角啃了一口，道：“如果你指的‘别的男人’是我未来的老板话，我劝你还是少吃点醋，吃不完的。”  
斯特兰奇道：“你在外面走一圈，要站出来跟我打架的都得排到家门口，但他们都打不过我，不值一提。”  
“所以你打不过提恰拉吗？”  
斯特兰奇一副值得深究的表情，提议道：“哪天可以试试看，理论上来说，没有我打不赢的人。”  
罗斯被逗笑了，拉着斯特兰奇的手往客厅走，边走边道：“我要是跟他能成，早在你出现十八年前就成了……我和提恰拉是大学同学。”  
“你以前从来没说过。”斯特兰奇指出，又免不了格外好奇道：“所以你们关系不错？”  
罗斯抿了一个微笑，坐进沙发里把桌上空掉的玻璃杯塞进斯特兰奇手里，道：“是不错。但之后很长时间没有联系，后来也是工作上的原因才又熟络起来。”  
斯特兰奇给他续杯了橙汁，抱住罗斯一动不动地出起神来，不说话了。罗斯把手叠在斯特兰奇的手上护着自己的肚子，宝宝这会儿安静得不得了，没来捣乱。隔了好久，罗斯才近乎叹息地轻声道：“艾利克斯……”  
斯特兰奇没忍住笑了起来，罗斯看他笑了也跟着笑了，嗓音里倒满是困惑地问道：“笑什么？”  
“我进门前想的也是这个名字。”  
“噢。那么，”罗斯莞尔道：“艾利克斯·斯特兰奇？little defend man*。”  
“嗯，就像我一样。”斯特兰奇洋洋自得道。  
  
*  
Alex: Short form of ALEXANDER, ALEXANDRA, and other names beginning with Alex.   
Alexander: Latinized form of the Greek name Αλεξανδρος (Alexandros), which meant "defending men" from Greek αλεξω (alexo) "to defend, help" and ανηρ (aner) "man" (genitive ανδρος).  
  
解决了名字这桩大事，罗斯终于不用每天抱着一沓资料翻来覆去的研究，他在家里看书，吃东西，在卧室里拗各种姿势锻炼，捣鼓学生时代收集的唱片，每天斯特兰奇都在不同类型的背景音乐里起床，再抱着罗斯在这些音乐里享受彼此。除了罗斯出门外，几乎没有什么问题。  
“肯尼，你已经一个星期没有出门了。”  
罗斯闭着眼，拉匀了呼吸，专心致志地把脸埋在枕头里，装作没有听见斯特兰奇说话的声音。  
“醒了别装睡，出去走走透透气也是好的。”斯特兰奇绕到罗斯身后，半跪在床上，把罗斯圈了起来。  
罗斯不甘愿地睁开眼，道：“你该出去买东西了，购物单我发到你手机上了。”  
“嗯，你跟我一起。”  
“可是我很困……”  
“你从中午睡到现在了，肯尼，再睡晚上该睡不着了。” 斯特兰奇摸了摸罗斯散下来的刘海，还被罗斯打开了手：“是你非要拉着我做的。我腰酸。”  
“……”罗斯自从怀孕后就很贪嘴，但每次撩拨完了，自己爽了就要跑，完全不负责，斯特兰奇十天半个月才抓着他做了一次全套，现在反被抱怨，心里十分无奈。  
见斯特兰奇完全没有离开的架势，罗斯开始反问：“你就不能自己去吗？我陪你去也拎不了东西。”  
“多走走动动，比你躺在床上好。”  
“我腰真的酸。”  
斯特兰奇听了只好帮他揉，揉得罗斯直哼哼，像是被撸舒服的猫咕噜咕噜地撒娇。斯特兰奇见缝插针道：“对了，你上次想看没看成的交响乐团是不是又到纽约了？”  
“唔……下月二号，这周末。”  
“一起去？”  
话音还没落，罗斯就握住了斯特兰奇帮他揉腰的手，一本正经地拒绝道：“我不想出门，如果你担心运动问题，我每天在家锻炼时间比你还长，我看不出有什么必要出门。”  
“如果你不想这个样子见人的话，我可以带你去没有人的地方。”  
罗斯撇了撇嘴道：“万一你遇到什么仇家或者魔物，你难道还要带着我打怪吗，斯特兰奇博士？”  
——这一点倒提醒了斯特兰奇，他跟罗斯的家里设了多重的法阵和保护罩，这一行干多了，斯特兰奇难免有些后怕，总是害怕连累罗斯和宝宝，所以的确少有比家里安全的地方。  
“再说了，”罗斯又道：“我在家挺好的，连出门换个心情都不需要，怀孕还挺着肚子一天到晚在外面闲逛，纯属没事找事。”  
斯特兰奇望着罗斯半天，又帮他开始揉腰，揉了一会儿才问道：“之前我没时间，你都呆在家里的吗？”  
罗斯叹息似地舒了一口气，不知道是无奈还是舒服，回答道：“是啊。”  
“那平常那些日用？”  
“我会下楼拿包裹。”  
“其他东西呢，食物？我没带回来的时候？”  
罗斯皱了皱眉道：“莎伦每周一会来看我，妈咪每周五会路过。”  
“但你不会给她们添麻烦，也不会告诉你妈妈你需要她帮你买这些，你一直不想让她觉得我没照顾好你……你没有说实话，肯尼。”  
“……”罗斯心虚。  
“你工作交接的事情没有处理完，他们虽然忌惮我和提恰拉，不会对你动手，但你绝对不会被从那张可利用的名单上撤下来。肯尼，你连邮局地址每年都要三个，频繁收包裹？……你也不会雇人来做这些的，除非……”  
“什么？”罗斯咽了一口口水。  
“提恰拉在派人照顾你？……如果是这样，为什么不告诉我，肯尼？”  
罗斯一时之间不知道说什么好，就错过了开口的机会，他背对着斯特兰奇侧躺在床上，而斯特兰奇还在帮他揉腰，只是两个人都沉默不语。  
工作，责任，工作，这件事两人都没再提了，斯特兰奇只是抽了更多时间待在家。  
  
罗斯七八个月大的时候，斯特兰奇还卖过一段时间圣所的周边，两个男人在家里对着一堆小零件发愁，还是王拯救了他们。再后来，罗斯状态不好，他像是跟自己卯上了劲，谁来电话也不见，在家里也几乎闭着房门不出，每天对斯特兰奇都不说几句话。斯特兰奇怕他出问题，干脆所有工作一丢，陪在罗斯身边哪儿也不去了。  
那段时间里，斯特兰奇一直很担心罗斯出状况，罗斯心情好的时候会跟他说没事，但一转头该关门还是关门，弄得斯特兰奇束手无策。慢慢地，罗斯也不愿意跟斯特兰奇睡在一起，就算睡在一起也不像是之前那样靠在一块儿。斯特兰奇有一回问他怎么了，是不是出了什么事，或者他做什么让罗斯不高兴了。罗斯也只是说不要多想，自己蜷着身子就睡了。等他睡着之后，斯特兰奇帮他换了左边侧着睡，他睡着了就很乖，斯特兰奇叫他动一动，他就动一动。  
时间一久，斯特兰奇就觉得，也许是孕期到了后半，罗斯的耐心也慢慢殆尽了。从他们认识的第一天起，罗斯就不是什么有耐心的人。他愿意为斯特兰奇怀上并且生下一个宝宝，已经是超出斯特兰奇所有认知范围的事情，斯特兰奇也一直没有追问过罗斯到底为什么改变了主意。加上他显怀之后的辞职在家，基本不出门，放在任何一个人的身上都会被逼疯，斯特兰奇觉得，也许只是怀孕这件事情对于罗斯来说真的超出承受范围了……如果真是这样，他倒不怪罗斯，没有人会预料到事情发生时的真实状况，只是七八个月的身孕不容反悔，斯特兰奇开始担心，如果罗斯不喜欢这个孩子该怎么办。


	4. Chapter 4

艾利克斯出生的那一天，前后三十多个小时，斯特兰奇看着罗斯，觉得比对战多玛姆还要可怕，他甚至没有重来一次的勇气。  
病房的玻璃墙后，罗斯汗湿而苍白的脸半陷在床间，他攥着枕巾，疼痛让人无暇顾他。罗斯只能在护士每次的检查后微弱地盼望对方能宣布他已经可以了，已经可以挨上最后那一下，而不是现在连绵不绝的阵痛。  
斯特兰奇坐在床边实在没有裨益，只能时不时喂罗斯一块冰块防止脱水。他试着说些什么，但都被罗斯瞪了回来。除却那些时候，他看着罗斯的脸只能感到一阵怯弱，无计可施。护士再次来检查的时候，斯特兰奇向对方借了几分钟，去洗手间洗一把脸，单人病房里本身带着浴室，他不想打扰罗斯，准备绕去走廊——连这些都是在门边完成的对话，他反复拜托了对方几遍，才离开病房。走廊里阒然无声，廊顶的灯光照亮一方又一方的空间，斯特兰奇站在夜晚静悄悄的医院里，头一次觉得偌大的医院带着迷宫般的危险感，他觉得陌生，感受到了某种视角的转换，他不再是某场手术的主刀，某种被祈求给予希望的存在。  
他站在走廊里的贩售机前，踌躇着买一杯咖啡或是一瓶水，心乱如麻的时候被匆匆追上来的护士打断了思绪，斯特兰奇愣了好大一下，连忙问对方出了什么事。  
护士皱着眉道：“先生，你的爱人要转移病房准备生产了，他想要见你，请抓紧时间。”她话都没说完，就急着往回走，斯特兰奇反应过来后，也跟着往里走，最后一个路口时还跟错了方向，他茫然跟错了几步，才意识到对方并没有带他过去的意思。  
回到病房里时，罗斯的床已经被护士往外推了，滑轮的把手被抬起，他躺在床的中间，床又在屋子的中间，罗斯显得又小，又无助。但之前他们就讨论过，罗斯绝对不要斯特兰奇陪产，谁也不要。所以这里只有罗斯和斯特兰奇两个人，还有一个未出世的孩子。  
罗斯先一步向斯特兰奇伸出了手，被对方一把握住，斯特兰奇弯下腰吻在他冰凉的额头上。罗斯问他刚刚上哪儿去了。斯特兰奇说去洗手间，怕吵到你，上外面去了。一旁的护士催促了一遍，罗斯没能忍住，宫缩的频率越来越快，他疼得喘了两口气。斯特兰奇握着他的手不放，问他要不要他陪着一起进去，省得等会儿他还要费一番功夫才能进去看他。罗斯自然知道他所谓的“费一番功夫”是指什么，这让他微微笑了起来，警告斯特兰奇不许乱来，也不要他陪。斯特兰奇只好又吻了他一下，才跟护士一起把罗斯送去产房。临进去前，罗斯问他会去别的地方吗，斯特兰奇摇摇头让他安心，说他哪儿也不去，就守在这里，一步也不走。

史蒂芬·斯特兰奇认识埃弗雷特·罗斯快五年，律师出身的前任政府官员，坐过安保部门最重要的几把交椅，精明强干，笼络过最强有力的盟友，借此拿下瓦坎达大使一职，接着出乎所有人意料地卸任，然而瓦坎达辅政的位置已经为他空位而悬……  
这些斯特兰奇都心知肚明，从他遇到罗斯的第一秒起，就没有将罗斯和孩子两个词放在一起过，更别说“罗斯为他生一个孩子”了——这并非埋怨，也着实没有期待。但当他看着罗斯抱着小小的宝宝，捧在眼前，小心地逗着艾利克斯，一副杂糅着新奇和爱不释手的表情时，说实在的，斯特兰奇并不能好好思考。  
罗斯刚带着小艾利克斯回到家里时，罗斯夫人这回说什么也送了人来帮忙，打扫家务，照顾罗斯产后恢复，还要在半夜在艾利克斯哭闹时，把他从婴儿房抱到罗斯怀里。  
艾利克斯才刚刚到罗斯小臂那么长，闭着眼睛依偎在他胸口的模样很幼弱，像是一团新挤出来的新鲜奶油块，斯特兰奇总是怕自己把他碰碎了，只有他睡在罗斯怀里咂着嘴加餐的时候，斯特兰奇才会用指尖蹭一蹭他的脸颊。  
平日里，在艾利克斯醒着的时间段中，没有人可以分开他和罗斯。哪怕罗斯抽空去趟洗手间，艾利克斯都大有一副哭得地动山摇之势。罗斯晚上跟斯特兰奇抱怨，上厕所时间抓得比做任务还紧。他这么说时，还得在斯特兰奇耳边压低了声音，生怕吵醒刚被他抱进婴儿床里的艾利克斯。如果说除了罗斯之外，艾利克斯还有什么爱好，大概就是晚上一到点，绝对要哭醒一次，找罗斯加餐。抱进怀里的时候连眼睛都不睁，只张着嘴等罗斯喂进他嘴里，才肯用点力气鼓一鼓脸颊。原本保姆陪睡在婴儿房里，没出一星期，罗斯就将把婴儿床放在了自己床边，每天晚上都让保姆起夜送过来实在太麻烦。  
但这样一来，艾利克斯平常的起居衣食几乎不能假借他人之手，他小的时候还好，罗斯能拿出积攒了头三十多年的耐心和精力照顾这个小鬼头。后来等艾利克斯大一点，事情便发展成了，罗斯在办事情时，艾利克斯便被斯特兰奇抱在一旁。艾利克斯只有这个时候才愿意让自己的法师爸爸抱着自己，他好一边揪着浮魔斗篷红色的角，一边嘴里裹着自己拇指看着罗斯忙来忙去。  
等到会走路了，就啪嗒啪嗒地踏着小鞋子跟他在脚后头，在家里，无论罗斯走到哪里，艾利克斯都会跟到哪里。哪怕罗斯上洗手间，艾利克斯都会坐在墙脚底下给他垫高的小凳子上看着罗斯，活像罗斯生了只猫仔。好长一段时间里，罗斯只要一走路，就要低头看看身后，确保没有东西会被他踩到。  
后来，在艾利克斯快两岁的时候，新上任的罗斯中了一次埋伏，虽然结局圆满收了场，他正式站在瓦坎达的棋盘上有了一席之地。但漫长的恢复期反倒让罗斯觉得事业不再那样重要了，他像是落下锚的行船，无论原本可以走多远，都不愿再往前走了。回家那天，他家的小猫崽子腻在他怀里足足腻了一个多小时，愣是大人小孩都出了一头细汗，被斯特兰奇赶去洗澡才算完。事情便发展成斯特兰奇得在镜像世界里抱着自家儿子，才好让他能看着罗斯，而不是哭哭啼啼，一副罗斯上班就是要他承受全世界的委屈的模样。  
但说归说，艾利克斯两岁到四岁的那两年，罗斯忙得脚不沾地，有时候连喝口水的时间都没有。即使罗斯一天到晚恨不能把艾利克斯别在皮带上，但对于艾利克斯缠他缠得有点过头的事情，罗斯是想要纠正的，他总觉得一个男孩子，这么粘人不太好。斯特兰奇反而很看得开，觉得只要小孩子没有什么太大问题，粘人一点也无所谓。所以他背着罗斯，偷偷带艾利克斯在镜像空间里看他上班——这件事情，罗斯也是很久以后才知道。于是那段时期，艾利克斯从被罗斯全权包办逐渐转到了斯特兰奇手里。斯特兰奇不怎么会哄孩子，也不怎么跟艾利克斯亲近，顶多把他抱在怀里，但也是出于安全和方便考虑。无论艾利克斯做什么，都在斯特兰奇彻底的放养政策里得到了充分地满足，自然而然，艾利克斯离开罗斯的紧张情绪也慢慢好了起来。  
当罗斯终于回过神时，缠人的问题已经不再重要。取而代之的，是艾利克斯开始有目的有策略还要保证步骤和频率正确的需求。每天晚上睡前的晚安吻是不可以少的，如果罗斯忙着上班，那么斯特兰奇必须打开传送门，让艾利克斯跟罗斯见上一面。如果周末忙着应酬，那么一个月里要抽出一天给艾利克斯。除开这两条大原则以外，剩下的无数小细则罗斯根本无从总结，只知道那装在自己儿子的小脑袋里，而自己只需要跟着对方的指示做就可以了。  
这多少让罗斯有些警醒，如此章法，会不会是斯特兰奇隐藏的一面？至少这样的事情不是罗斯能干得出来的。但更多的，是勾起他对艾利克斯断奶时候的回忆，关于艾利克斯可以做到多执着。没有人可以拒绝一个一岁多的小宝贝拽着你的衬衫衣角，想要扑进你怀里的眼神。罗斯也做不到，每每他下狠心断了一个星期，艾利克斯一撒娇就全然前功尽弃。前后三次，还是罗斯受伤住院才让艾利克斯彻底断了奶。但为了还能享有躺在罗斯怀里，让罗斯温柔地摸着他的脑袋后背、好好宠他的机会，艾利克斯拿一切东西做过交易，甚至包括他的奇异博士限量手办。这让斯特兰奇不是滋味了很久，亏他还以为小鬼头有多宝贝他亲手做的人偶，被罗斯嘲笑了许久。  
等到再再后来，圣所周边也跟艾利克斯的年龄一齐长到了十岁时，逢十周年才推出的奇异博士特别款手办非常畅销，让圣所那一年的盈利翻番。据粉丝说，原因无他，这年头但凡男神配两只猫，效果总是很拔群。


End file.
